Lost in Disney Quest
by nanaerty
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers get trapped in Disney Quest with luoski. They also have to save trapped guests from the Overtakers.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Disney Quest

Chapter 1

A Kingdom Keepers Fiction

"Come on Maybeck!" Finn said as he entered the doors of Disney Quest.

"Coming Whitman!" Maybeck sniped back as they ran through the doors of Disney Quest, a maze with floor after floor of virtual activity.

"Whoa!" Finn said as he entered Disney Quest. The last time he had been there was about 1 year ago where they had a close encounter with Cruella de Vill and the Evil Queen from Snow White.

"Watch it, Whitless!" Greg Luoski said as he brushed past Finn.

"Didn't know which restroom door to enter? Remember: The girls one is the door with the person with the skirt, the boys one is the person _without_ the skirt." Finn said proud of his comeback.

"Men can wear skirts!" Luoski said.

"Yeah Luoski, but in _Ireland_!" Finn said as Maybeck burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing about, Terry?" Lousy Luoski said clearly embarrassed at Finn's 2 quick comebacks.

Luoski grabbed Finn by the shoulders and lifted Finn up.

"You're gonna pay Whitless!" Luoski said as he clenched his hand into a fist and was about to punch Finn when Amanda burst through the doors of Disney Quest.

"STOP!" Amanda shrieked as Luoski's fist was about to make contact with Finn's face. "Greg, what are you doing!" she said.

"Nothing!" Greg said as he dropped Finn and ran off.

"Girlfriend save you again! You got lucky this time Whitless! Can't hide forever Finn!"

Finn lay on the floor clearly shaken. Amanda put her Converse on Finn's chest. Finn stared at Amanda's beauty. Her dark hair, her blue eyes, her slight Polynesian look. She was beautiful.

"Don't you have something to say?" Amanda said.

"I…..um…..Thank you." Finn said blushing.

"Where'd Terry go?"

"He probably ran off to play Dance Dance Revolution. He's obsessed with that game."

"Wanna to do the Pirates of the Caribbean one?

"Sure!"

Just as they were about to get in the cue line, Philby burst through the door holding hands with Willa.

"Guys," Philby hollered just loud enough for Finn and Amanda to hear.

"Come here, Philby!" Finn hollered from the cue line. He was the last one.

Philby and Willa broke into a run and made it just in time. If they had gotten there a second later, a tourist dressed horribly with a floral print shirt, flower print sandals, a pair of shorts way to short for a fat man, and a shiny bald head.

"Check out Mr. Baldy over there," Philby said. That made Willa, Finn, Amanda, and himself laugh.

"Whatcha laughing about, British-head!" the ugly tourist said.

"Nothing," Philby said in his best know-it-all voice.

"I thought so!" the ugly fat guy said.

Maybeck maneuvered around Disney Quest, a few times needing to look on the map.

"Maybeck!" A voice called from the 2nd floor

(He was on the 3d floor.).

He looked down over the railing and saw the familiar face of Charlene.

"Let's go on Cyberspace Mountain!" she called from the 2nd floor.

"Ditto!" Maybeck said.

He and Charlene went to design their own. Maybeck would add one piece of track, Charlene would choose another one. 5 minutes later they were almost done.

"And for the big finish a …..corkscrew!" Maybeck said as Charlene burst into laughter.

The thrill level was 2 out of 5. Not much for a roller coaster buff like Charlene but she knew Maybeck threw up kind of easily.

Philby and Willa took the left side of the boat, Finn and Amanda the right side.

2 boats appeared in the horizon. 1 on the left side, the other on the right. Philby maneuvered the cannons easily and occasionally had to help Willa. They easily shot down the 2 ships. 1 big ship appeared and instead of having the normal skull and crossbones, it was the face of Chernabog! The leader of the Overtakers.

More ships started appearing, 5 at a time, 10 at a time, until they were completely surrounded in an ocean of boats.

One particular green-skinned fairy with no wings stepped out from the boat with the Overtakers flag made it way to Finn, Amanda, Philby, and Willa's boat.

"We've got problems!" Finn said pointing to Maleficent entering the boat.

Charlene and Maybeck got to the front of the line. The attendant swiped their card. Her ID tag read: **MIA**.

"Are you Charlene Turner?" Mia asked.

"Yes, Mia." Charlene answered.

"You will go upside down 2 times and by the way, its Nia they printed it wrong."

Nia opened the generator and admitted Maybeck and Charlene inside.

"Raise your arms and I will lower your arm restraints. If you are experiencing any problems you must hit the red button. Have a good ride!" she said.

The roller coaster started. At the virtual roller coaster dock, a green face appeared on the screen.

_Maleficent_

"Enjoy your ride," said Maleficent beaming as she laughed evilly.

"Oh man!" Maybeck breathed.

"Oh! I'm gonna hurl!" Maybeck gagged out as they entered a triple-loop.

"Please don't!" Charlene had a picture in her mind about what the generator would look like if Maybeck puked; more than look, _smell like. _

"Press the button!" Maybeck said just before they plummeted down.

Charlene let out a scream at a pitch so high that glass would break. "Press the button!" she said emphasizing every single word.

"I am! Gosh! Will you just be quiet?" Maybeck said annoyed but after realizing what he said, he felt bad. He looked over at Charlene's face. She looked hurt; sad; for the first time in his life, Maybeck said the S word: Sorry.

"Sorry!" He said pleading. "Charlie, I didn't mean it that way!"

"Just stop talking at try to stop this thing!" Charlene said. Charlene screamed again even louder.

"I know! We defeat Maleficent the way that she was created!" Maybeck said trying to be like Philby which Charlene clearly admired for his intelligence.

"What in the world are you talking about, Terry?" Charlene said. She was more of the spy for the Kingdom Keepers. Once, she had to stay on stilts to spy on the Overtakers. (Book 2).

"Remember back then, when we thought that crossing over was all a dream?"

"Yeah"

"Finn defeated Maleficent with Walt's pen which Walt drew her with. Now do you get it?"

"Oh! By the way, I may be pretty and athletic but I'm not dumb."

"Duh!" Maybeck said hitting his head. He pulled out his cell phone and called Finn. Luckily he still had bars.

"Hey, Maybeck! Can't talk now. Call you later! Battling Maleficent." Finn said hurriedly. Finn hung up.

Just then, Maybeck remembered that Finn had let him borrow the pen. He was still trying to convince his Aunt Jelly about the 'Stonecutter's quill'.

He pulled it out of the front pocket of his jeans.

_What is Nia doing now? _Maybeck wondered secretly.

Nia was going crazy pulling every single thing and pressing every single button possible, but the coaster would not stop!

Maybeck got the pen and jammed it into the screen. Green sparks flew out. The arm restraints flew up and Maybeck and Charlene flew out of the generator.

"You saved me!" Charlene told Maybeck as they walked away hand-in-hand.

Things were just dandy on Maybeck's side; on Finn's getting worse by the minute.

Swords appeared in Willa, Philby, Amanda, and Finn's hands.

Just as the swords appeared, some pirates climbed aboard.

"You guys take the pirates, I'll take Maleficent!" Finn hollered to the other Keepers.

Finn ran up to Maleficent. He slashed at her but missed. He tried again and this time got her in the stomach. Green blood gushed out.

"Oh! Disgusting!" Finn said disgusted.

"You can't kill me. I live forever! You and Wayne; You humans come and go. But I, I'm not a day over fifty!" Maleficent said her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"You look like five-hundred," Finn murmured. He pushed Maleficent over the edge of the boat; she fell into a virtual ocean.

"Finn, a little help over here!" Philby said, cornered by a pirate wearing a gold earring.

"Arr Matey. You be too young to be handlin a sword." The pirate said speaking to Finn. Finn handled the sword like a master swordsman and soon had the pirate cornered. He pushed the pirate over the edge of the boat.

Finn helped Willa and (especially) Amanda.

10 minutes later, all the pirates were over-board and the ride was over.

"Whoa. That was close!" Finn said as he and Amanda left the Pirates of the Caribbean. They made their way to the doors of Disney Quest. They tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. The Kingdom Keepers were trapped. With Luoski!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Oh no!" Finn said. He saw Luoski making his way towards himself and Amanda.

"Luoski Alert!" Amanda said.

Luoski tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Now look what you did Whitman!" Greg Luoski said.

"It was like this when we got here Lousy!"

"Hey! I'm not the dumb one here! If anyone's dumb here let's see who that is?" He said as he pointed at Finn.

"Says the guy that got an F in Lunch!" Finn said as Amanda started laughing.

"You better watch out. If it weren't for pretty little Amanda your girlfriend, I'd beat you to a pulp."

"Wait here Amanda," Finn said to Amanda.

"No! Let me go with you!" Amanda pleaded Finn. "I may be able to help you with my _powers,_" she said whispering the word powers.

"Fine!" Finn said as he and Amanda went up the stairs to the second floor.

When they reached the top of the flight of stairs, they heard small footsteps like paws. Someone or …something was watching them. Finn turned around to see a flash of blue and he heard another quick patter of feet and saw another flash of blue.

"Hurry, Amanda!" Finn said.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Don't ask why. I'll explain later." Finn said.

"OK." Amanda answered making sure not to ask why again. She knew Finn was a great team leader and would die for the rest of the Kingdom Keepers (especially her). She knew Finn had a crush on her. Every time Amanda entered the room, Finn blushed.

They hurried as fast as they could up the remaining 3 steps of the stair-well. Just as they reached the last remaining step Luoski stepped out in front of them.

"I'm sorry Finn for the way I acted. Friends?" Luoski said his left arm outstretched. Finn should've known it was a trap. Luoski was the fishing pole; the outstretched hand the bait; Finn the big, juicy, catfish.

Finn took the bait. As he took, Luoski's hand Luoski transformed into Doctor Facillier.

In his right hand appeared a voodoo doll that looked just like Finn; his left a needle.

"Luoski!" Finn gasped.

"Sorry it had to end this way. Bye, Keeper." Doctor Facillier said smiling. He kept on nearing the needle to the cloth dolls chest. He rubbed the dolls chest slightly but enough to make the real Finn's chest start bleeding. He passed out. Amanda looked for his injury. She found it. It was a deep cut into Finn's chest. She found a little bit of cloth on the floor and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Amanda, stop trying to save me. I'll survive." Finn whispered. Amanda started wrapping the cloth around Finn's chest. It stopped the bleeding temporarily. Amanda shed a few tears as Doctor Facillier dragged knocked out, bleeding, Finn away.

Doctor Facillier ran as fast as he could, dragging Finn behind him. Amanda ran behind them, trying to keep up with Finn. As Amanda was about to kick Doctor Facillier in the stomach, they vanished into thin air.

Amanda's legs went out from under her.

Maybeck and Charlene went to the Animators Palette.

"What time is it?" Charlene.

" 1:00 PM," Maybeck answered. "Why?"

"Aren't the guests supposed to be still here?"

"Let's just draw."

On Charlene's screen, a drawing of Quasimodo appeared. It turned into a hologram. Then, he became human.

On Maybeck's screen, a drawing of an old man appeared.

"Wayne!" Maybeck said to Charlene.

Wayne's drawing turning into a hologram, then human.

Quasimodo's kind, gentle voice said, "The Overtakers are holding guests hostage. It's up to you guys to save them."

"Yes. This whole building is in lock-down. You can't escape until you save everyone." Wayne said.

"Will you help us?" Quasi said.

"Yes." Charlene and Maybeck said at the same time.

Willa and Philby were looking for Maybeck.

"We've been walking for like an hour. Can we stop?" Willa asked.

"Sure." Philby said in his British accent.

They stopped in front of Alladin's Magic Carpet ride. They sat down on the floor.

Suddenly Jafar appeared in front of them!

Jafar turned into a snake. Philby managed to knock out Jafar using a stick he found on the floor.

Philby stepped up to Jafar blocking Willa. Jafar regained consciousness. Jafar turned human again. He hypnotized Philby.

"Get away for the girl" Jafar said.

Philby did just as he said.

"Pass out."

Philby passed out.

Jafar dragged Philby away. Willa got a chance to look into Philby's eyes. She saw brown. Philby had come back. Philby kicked Jafar. Jafar kicked Philby back. It hurt Willa to see Jafar kick Philby. She saw the pain in Philby's eyes as Jafar dragged Philby away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amanda found the strength to get up. She decided to find the other ones and try to save Finn. She walked around Disney Quest. 2 thoughts kept lingering in her head: _What will happen to Finn? What happened to the other guests?_

Amanda sent a text to Willa:

**Amanda: Meet me the bottom of first floor stairs. Send this to the rest of them.**

Willa had been crying her eyes out when she heard her phone buzz. She checked her text messages. She read it. She sent a group text exactly like it.

Charlene heard her phone buzz. She texted back Willa saying:

**Charlie: On our way. With Maybeck. Saw Wayne and Quasi.**

Finn and Philby were being held in a cell below Disney Quest.

Finn felt where Amanda had wrapped his injury.

"I miss Amanda." Finn said.

"I miss Willa." Philby said.

"How'd you end up here?" Finn asked.

Philby told Finn about his encounter with Jafar. He showed him the bruises on his arms and legs.

"What happened to you?" Philby asked pointing at Finn holding his chest.

Finn told him about his encounter with Doctor Facillier and showed his scar.

"It's bleeding." Finn said as some blood showed up on his chest.

"I know First-Aid. Give me another piece of cloth." Philby said.

"What don't you know how to do?" Finn asked Philby.

"Well, I can't whistle. Don't tell the others." Philby answered embarrassed about what he said.

Finn found another piece of cloth. He gave it to Philby.

Philby started applying pressure on the cut. After 1 hour of applying pressure, Philby stopped with the pressure to wrap it tighter that Amanda had. The bleeding had stopped temporarily.

Just then, Philby heard his phone buzz. He read the text. He texted Willa back:

**Philby: I am trapped. Under first floor.**

Then other Keepers met up at the bottom of the staircase. Willa saw the text Philby had sent.

"I just got a text from Philby!" Willa gasped.

"Where is Finn?" Maybeck asked.

"We saw Luoski at the top of the stairs. He turned into Doctor Facillier. He had a voodoo doll of Finn. He had a needle also. He hurt Finn's doll which hurt the real Finn. Doctor Facillier took him away and I didn't do anything!" Amanda said as she burst into tears at the last sentence.

Philby texted Willa.

**Philby: With Finn.**

Willa read the new text and told the good news to Amanda.

"Let's go save Finn!" Amanda said.

"And Philby!" Willa chimed in.

The girls and Maybeck started off determined to find Finn and Philby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls and Maybeck had searched every single millimeter of the first floor.

"Well the only place we haven't checked is the girl's bathroom." Charlene pointed out as they stood in front of the girl's bathroom.

"I am _not _going in _there_!" Maybeck said referring to the girl's bathroom.

"Relax! No one's going to see you! What are you _chicken? Bawk Bawk!" _Charlene said.

"Fine. I'll go." Maybeck said reluctantly as they entered the girl's bathroom.

Amanda was the first to go in; Willa second; Charlene third; Maybeck; last.

The Keepers searched everything in the bathroom.

Just as they were about to give up, Willa lay against the wall. The floor fell down under her. She had found the trap door!

Willa landed on her rear end.

"Oww!" Willa groaned in pain.

All the Keepers jumped down through the hole. Maybeck put the tile that fell down back in place so no one would suspect anything.

Amanda found a torch and the wall. It looked like a dungeon down there. They made their way across the dungeon. They found where the Overtakers hid the key to Finn and Philby's cell. The drawer was locked.

"Aww! Now what will we do!" Maybeck said throwing his arms up in the air.

"I know how to pick locks!" Willa said.

"How?" Amanda said.

"Trust me. You need to know how to pick locks if you live with 3 younger brothers, who if it weren't for my mom, would get coal for Christmas." Willa responded.

Willa picked the lock.

They found a secret passage way. They saw Philby and Finn; Finn laying asleep; Philby reading a book.

"Psst! Guys!" Maybeck whispered just loud enough for Philby to take him eyes of his book.

He woke up Finn. Charlene unlocked then cell and let Finn and Philby out.

"Now to save the hostages!" Charlene said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They made their way to the Disney Quest Control Room.

"Charlene and Willa, go to the Buzz Light-year bumper cars. Be on the look-out for Overtakers. Maybeck and Philby, stay here and watch for Overtakers. Amanda and I will find the hostages." Finn said.

He and Amanda went to the Wonderland Café on the fourth floor. 5 hostages were tied to the chairs with gags in their mouth. They untied them and took the gags out of their mouths.

"Stay up here! Don't move!" Finn said.

"Are you a Kingdom Keeper?" a little boy asked.

"Tell you later! Just stay here and don't move." Finn answered.

They went up to the fifth floor to Food Quest. There were 10 more hostages there gagged and tied. Finn and Amanda untied and ungagged them.

"Stay here!" Finn directed.

There were 20 more hostages in the bumpers cars gagged but not tied. Charlene and Willa ungagged them.

"Stay here and remain calm." Charlene said.

Maybeck and Philby stayed. They saw a few more hostages from the view. Philby texted Finn:

**Philby: Hostages in front of you.**

The Keepers worked on rescuing all the hostages. They were done in ½ an hour.

Disney Quest went out of lock-down. The Keepers met by the entrance. Just before Amanda left, she gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. Finn turned red.

The Keepers got the hostages and took them to the entrance. The hostages left, then the Keepers.

THE END!


	6. Epilouge

After the Adventure

Finn lay asleep on a hospital bed. He was in the emergency room. He was dreaming about the moment where Amanda kissed him on the cheek. He though back to the moment.

After Amanda left and they rescued the hostages, Finn had left. He called his mom and told him to pick him up at Disney Quest. When he got in the car, the injury started bleeding. He had passed out. Next thing he knew, he was on a hospital bed.

Finn opened his eyes. He saw Willa, Philby, his mom, Maybeck, and Charlene gathered around him. Just then he heard the door open. Amanda and Jess came through the door.

"Finn! I heard you were in the hospital and came as fast as I could to see you!" Amanda yelled out.

Amanda looked worried; her face red. She had been crying.

"Amanda! Guys! I can't believe you came to see me!" Finn said. He was surprise Philby was able to make it because he lived far from the hospital. Amanda lived even farther than Philby. Amanda shed a tear of happiness.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked puzzled.

"I'm just glad to see you. That's all." Amanda said as she threw her arms around him.

THE END?


End file.
